


Sex & Candy

by molstrom



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: Don walks in on Veronica trying -- unsuccessfully -- to get off, he suggests that he can help with that.
Relationships: Don Lamb/Veronica Mars
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sex & Candy

Dad’s away for the weekend and I’m lying on my bed, naked and masturbating when my bedroom door opens and Lamb walks in. I quickly pull a blanket over myself and say:  
“What the hell are you doing here?”  
“There was a domestic disturbance in the complex and I know Daddy’s away, so I wanted to check on you.”  
“The front door was locked.”  
“I picked it when you didn’t answer my knocking.”  
“Well, I’m fine. So you can go now.”  
“You’re fine? Being interrupted like that isn’t frustrating you?”  
“The whole thing is frustrating me if you must know.”  
“Why?”  
“I need to get off…I need the release, but I can’t seem to…”  
“Life particularly stressful right now, Mars?”  
“No. I think I’m just bored with myself.”

He licks his lips and steps towards me.  
“I could help with that…If you want.”  
“Hell no.”  
“I’m not suggesting we date, Veronica. Just if the issue is that you’re bored with yourself, well…I can help with that.”  
“Just sex? You never mention it again?”  
“Just sex.”  
“I’m going to be very disappointed if this isn’t mind-blowing. Just so you know.”  
“Why?”  
“I started thinking about you while I masturbated when I was like…twelve.”

He laughs and says:  
“I think you were fourteen the first time I came to the thought of my cock in your mouth.”  
“Highly inappropriate, Deputy.”  
“I know. I think that’s why I started being an ass to you. I thought if you hated me, there was less chance of me screwing up and fucking a teenager.”  
“I’m still a teenager.”  
“Yeah…I know. You’re only seventeen…But I don’t give a shit.”  
“Neither do I. Take your clothes off.”

He starts taking his clothes off as he says:  
“Any ground rules?”  
“Yeah. No kissing. And this isn’t happening again.”  
“I can live with that.”  
Once he’s naked he pulls the blanket off of me and licks his lips. He climbs on top of me and leans down like he’s going to kiss me but turns his head at the last moment, barely brushing his lips across mine. He kisses and bites his way down my neck and chest before sucking a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it. I get a rush of heat to my lower abdomen and I moan his name. I feel him smirk against me before he pulls off of my nipple and continues kissing and biting down my body. 

He settles between my legs and runs his tongue along me, dipping inside of me before sucking my clit into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it. I gasp as he increases the suction he’s using and slides two fingers into me, stroking my inner walls. I writhe as he keeps moving, and I say:  
“Don…it’s not enough. I need more.”  
He adds a third finger and then grazes his teeth over my clit and I come whimpering his name.

He pulls away from me and says:  
“Flip over.”  
“Why?”  
“If you want me to fuck you without kissing you, you need to flip over.”  
I flip over onto my stomach and he pulls my hips up before he slams into me. I push back into him and he groans:  
“Jesus Christ, you’re tight.”  
“I don’t need the commentary, Don. Fuck me.”  
“So bloody demanding.”  
He starts thrusting, hard and fast as he presses hard on my clit with his thumb. When I come, it’s with a scream, and he follows me over the edge, moaning as he releases deep inside of me.

He pulls out and climbs off of me, lying down on my bed next to me. I flip over onto my back and pull the blanket back over me.  
“You can go now.”  
“Give me a minute and we can go again.”  
“Not required. You can go now.”  
“Veronica…Let me stay.”  
“I said it wasn’t happening again.”  
“This isn’t really ‘again’ sweetheart, we’re both lying naked on your bed and you have my come leaking out of you. I would consider this all one interaction.”  
“But the ground rules.”  
“Fuck the ground rules.”

As he says that he puts his hand on the back of my head and lunges towards me, capturing my mouth with his. At first, I fight it, pushing against his chest. But then he runs his tongue along my bottom lip and I find myself opening to him. I moan against his mouth and move closer to him as I put my hand on the back of his neck and run my fingers through his hair. 

He keeps kissing me as he pulls the blanket off of me before he rolls on top of me, pinning me to the bed. I wrap my legs around him as he runs a hand down my body before lining himself up with my entrance and slowly sliding into me. I gasp against his mouth as he thrusts slowly and deeply into me. He pulls off my mouth and rests his forehead on mine. I open my eyes and see his bright blue ones staring at me.   
“Don…This isn’t just…”  
“I know. I’m sorry. I know you just wanted sex. This is more. I can’t help it.”  
“How long have you been in love with me, Don?”  
“Years.”

I stare at him for a moment before he thrusts particularly hard into me and I gasp. I lift my head and capture his lips again, kissing him until we both orgasm. When I pull my mouth away, I say:  
“Well…Shit.”  
“Well shit, what?”  
“I think I love you too. How the fuck did that happen?”

He smirks at me as he pulls out of me and moves so he’s next to me on the bed. He pulls me into his arms and covers us with the blanket.   
“What are you doing?”  
“Staying.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you love me.”  
“So now I’m just stuck with you?”  
“Yup. Go to sleep, Veronica.”  
“You’re infuriating.”


End file.
